This invention relates to the distribution and use of rainwater from downspouts and more particularly to discharge devices for said downspouts.
The standard downspout in use on residential and commercial buildings consists of an elbow-like extension which is fully open at the discharge end. Rain water running off from the roofs of such buildings, which can be quite substantial and very rapid during heavy rainstorms, rushes out the open ends of these downspouts often resulting in holes being gouged in the ground under and around the downspout. Furthermore, the water which runs off in this fashion is wasted and serves no useful purpose, such as the watering of plants, shrubs or grass. Another problem with current downspouts is that in an effort to prevent such gouging, downspouts are placed close to the ground, thereby interferring with lawn maintenance. Furthermore, in an effort to prevent such gouging, unsightly sand pits, boards or concrete run off pads are placed under the downspouts.
Attempts to solve these problems have been made in prior patented art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,121 by Geagan discloses an elbow-shaped downspout extension which is closed at the end and has holes in the sides and tops for water discharge. Unfortunately, this device was designed in such manner that not enough pressure is created to force the water out and sprinkle it over a wide area from the extension. Therefore, the Geagan device must also rely on hoses in order to spread the water. Furthermore no provision is made for de-clogging the device during or after its operation. Additionally, this device extends outward from the vertical downspout just like standard open elbow extension and consequently interferes with lawn maintenance.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,035,779 by Convis; 3,966,121 by Littman and 2,814,529 by Arnt show hose-like downspout extensions designed to deliver roof rainwater run off away from the downspout. These devices rely on hoses to spread the water and still interfere with lawn maintenance.
Another attempt to solve the problems associated with rainwater run off is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,861 by Swenson which shows a defuser that delivers rainwater from the horizontal gutter along the roof to the ground below. However, this device does little to solve the problems of run off from the downspout itself.
The above patents are representative of what is in the art. Unfortunately, none of these devices fully resolves the problems associated with rain water discharge from downspouts. These problems, which the instant invention resolves, are interference with lawn cleaning operations because the instant device can be placed well off the ground higher on the downspout. Another problem with the prior devices is that not enough pressure is created for adequate spraying of the water. The instant invention resolves this problem by providing a slanted surface on the exterior back or in the interior of the device which deflects and directs the water coming down the downspout toward and through the small holes in the front of the device. Another problem with the prior art is that hoses are required to help distribute the water from the downspout. On the other hand, the instant invention does not require any hoses to be used in conjunction therewith since it adequately spreads the water without the use of hoses. A further problem with prior devices is clogging with leaves and other debris which blocks the distribution of water. The instant device resolves this problem by providing a slidably raisable door for cleaning located in the bottom of the back surface to which there can be added a de-clogging action placed upstream of the discharge device.
In summary, the instant application provides numerous improvements in discharge devices for rainwater downspouts. These discharge devices contain holes in the front thereof for out-flow with slanted metal or plastic interior angles to increase out-flow pressure. Also, the improvements contain a back door for cleaning debris, as well as a section to be installed separately or as part of the normal downspout upstream of the discharge end, which discharges leaves and other debris before it even reaches the discharge end.